Network administrators are often tasked with monitoring and/or managing the data accessed, and/or activities of, computing devices within an organization. For example, network administrators may be tasked with identifying users of computing devices within an organization that access malicious and/or otherwise inappropriate websites, download malicious, destructive, illegal, or simply undesirable applications, receive or open spam or phishing spam emails, or the like.
Unfortunately, the cost and resources required to deploy and maintain an infrastructure capable of monitoring and/or managing such activities may be substantial or even prohibitive for many organizations. Moreover, even if an organization can afford to deploy and maintain such an infrastructure, this infrastructure may be unable to monitor and/or manage the activity of non-sanctioned or employee-owned devices deployed within the organization (which, given the recent trend towards the consumerization of IT, may represent a significant issue for many organizations). As such, the instant disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for monitoring and/or managing devices within an organization.